


Winning

by flickawhip



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena finally corners Heather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning

Serena finally corners Heather after their match, surprising the girl by speaking gently. 

"You know, you nearly had me..."

"Yeah well, you won..."

"Barely."

Serena's voice is low as she moves closer, her tone lightly teasing. 

"I guess I won you anyway."

"Game, set, match... I loved you years ago."

"Well then maybe you should come play some tennis when we're not trying to win anything." 

Heather had smiled, agreeing willingly. She had always wanted to play a game or two without needing to beat Serena. Serena had smirked, tucking a stray hair out of Heather's eyes. 

"See you later Heather."


End file.
